Such A Stretch
by gg42
Summary: A sequel to my Hummelcest drabble 'Such Good Boys'. Blaine goes to Dalton. This story isn't this for everyone - it's incest and includes Blaine. If that's not your kink, feel free to scroll right past this.


**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairings:** Blaine/Burt/Kurt  
**Spoilers**: S1 AU  
**Warnings**: Incest, Dub-con, Daddy!Kink, Threesome, Slut Shaming, DP

**Summary: **A sequel to my Hummelcest drabble. Blaine goes to Dalton.

**A/N:** This 'verse wouldn't leave me alone today, so I wrote it down. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"D'ya really have to go, Blainey?" Kurt whines into the back of his best friend's neck.

Packed suitcases are lined up by the door. A couple of half-packed boxes are scattered across the floor, with DVDs and books strewn close by.

Kurt moves to sit behind Blaine on the bed, his legs hooking over his friend's thighs, as he winds his arms around Blaine's waist. Barely there pecks are dotted along the back of Blaine's neck.

"You know I do, Kurtie" Blaine sighs, "Dad won't let me go back to public school."

"I wish you could live with us" he grumbles.

High heels click across the hardwood floors of the hallway, making Kurt scoot backwards on the bed and rest up against the wall.

"You boys almost finished packing in here?"

"Yes, Mrs Anderson" Kurt replies politely while Blaine shrugs with DVDs in hand.

"Um, Mrs Anderson? Can Blaine come for dinner at my house tonight?"

"Sorry, Kurt. It's his last night at home and we'd like to have a family dinner." She smiled kindly at the boys. "Oh don't pout, he'll be back for the weekend in a couple of weeks. You can see each other then" she added as she turned and closed the door behind her.

Kurt waited for the clicking of her heels to disappear before he slid back into place, wrapped around his best friend.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Blainey" as said quietly as he dipped his hand under the waistband of his friends sweatpants and underwear, rubbing his soft dick.

Blaine sighed, dropped the DVDs on the bed and leaned back into Kurt's body.

"Ah, don't stop, Kurt" he whispered.

Kurt stroked and tugged until his best friend's cock was standing tall. He moved away, pulling at Blaine's shoulders to get him to turn and lie on the bed lengthways. He hovered over the boy's body before lowering himself down, their stiff dicks slotting alongside one another in their pants.

Blaine took Kurt's face into his hands and kissed him softly. "I'm gonna miss you too, Kurtie" he sniffled.

Rolling their hips together, they rode one another's clothed body until they came, shuddering quietly, squirting into their underwear.

* * *

The click of the latch sounded as the gate between the backyard fences closed. Walking stealthily, he opened the back door quietly and tip toed through the house to the living room.

Tipping his head around the doorway, he peeked in to see the profile of his best friend on all fours, the pale skin of his naked body gleaming in the sunshine as he buried his head in Mister Hummel's lap.

He gasped quietly, not wanting to interrupt just yet. As soon as Mister Hummel had sent him the text to come over and play, he'd raced through his chores before heading over.

Mister Hummel mentioned that he'd bought some new toys to play with to celebrate Blaine's first weekend home in a month and Blaine was anxious to find out what they were. Mister Hummel had the best toys ever.

* * *

Burt spied the neighbour's boy hovering at the doorway and he let out a loud groan to show him what he what missing out on, standing all the way over there.

He let his son suckle his cock a little more before pushing his boy off.

"Take the rest of my clothes off, baby boy"

Kurt sat back on his heels and gasped as the huge plug in his ass, pushed in further. He composed himself and unlaced his Daddy's shoes, slipping them, his socks and pants off. Kurt then climbed up into his Daddy's lap, straddling him to pull off the flannel shirt and t-shirt to leave his Daddy as nude as he was.

"Daddy, is Blainey gonna be here soon?" Kurt asked, wiggling his ass in his Daddy's lap.

"You're hungry for it aren't ya, baby?"

"Uh huh"

"Can't wait to have us both in your 'lil hole"

Kurt nodded as he bit his lip, looking coy. "We spent all morning training with the plugs, Daddy. I'm so hard, I might explode."

Burt laughed loudly as Blaine groaned from the doorway.

"Hi Blainey, you ready for some fun?" Burt asked

Blaine stepped into the room, his clothed cock leading the way.

"You know what game we're gonna play today?" Burt asked the teen.

Blaine shook his head; his only focus was the large bright pink plug currently residing in his best friend's asshole.

"Tell 'im, baby"

Kurt twisted his body to look at his friend. "Blainey, I've been practising with our new toys!" he said excitedly, waving his hand at the bundled up towel on the coffee table.

"Can I show him, Daddy?"

"Sure, baby. Blainey, watch what my baby boy can do."

Kurt pushed his ass out as he buried his face in his father's neck. With one hand between his legs, he twisted the plug around, pulling it out slowly. "Ugh, so big" he moaned.

Blaine's eyes widen even further as he saw the girth of the pink plug stretch Kurt's rim to the brink as his friend continued to pull on it. Finally, the head of the toy popped out with a soft squelch, leaving the rosy hole of Kurt's ass gaping and winking at Blaine.

"Unf, Kurt. Fuck."

"It's for you, Blainey. You and Daddy" Kurt whimpered, his face pillowed on his Daddy's chest.

"Kurtie?" Blaine asked confusedly.

"For you and Daddy to fuck me at the same time"

"Oh God. Kurt, so hot"

"Think of it like a welcome home party Blainey, 'cept just for us" Burt said softly as he wrapped his arms around his son. "We missed you, boy. Didn't we, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded shyly before holding his hand out to Blaine to join them on the couch.

"Take your clothes off first, boy. Let's see that pretty 'lil body."

Blaine threw his clothes off in a heap and stumbled forward to the couch, straddling Burt's legs but slipping inside of Kurt's knees. He pressed his body up against Kurt's and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you so much" he sobbed quietly into his friend's shoulder.

"Shhh, boy. You're here now, that's what matters. Give me some sugar, Blainey" Burt soothed as he squished his son between them, grasping at Blaine's face to lay a wet kiss on his mouth.

"Hey, my turn!" Kurt demanded, turning his face and making Blaine reach for his kiss.

"You're leaking on me, Blaine" Kurt whined. "Put it in already!"

Blaine, busy sucking love bites into Kurt's neck, pulled his hips back and waved his cock, trying to catch Kurt's rim.

"Blainey" Kurt wailed pitifully, making Blaine focus and direct his dick into his friend's quivering ass.

Oh..ahh. Oh Kurt" Blaine gasped as the sucking heat squeezed his cock deliciously.

Grabbing him by the hips, Blaine fucked into Kurt in a steady rhythm, making Kurt moan loudly.

Burt watched his son's face screw up in pleasure as the neighbour's boy pumped away at him while he lubed up both his own cock as well as his boy's.

"You ready for Daddy's dick, baby?"

"Uh huh. Fuck me, please"

Burt, with straining dick in hand, rested the tip against his son's rim and waited until Blaine slowed his thrusting right down.

"Hold still, boy. Wait for me" Burt added while he pushed down on one of his son's shoulders and tipped his hips, probing at his asshole.

"Ready, baby?"

Kurt's mouth dropped open with a groan as his Daddy pushed his cock in under Blaine's, forcing his way in. He dropped his face to his father's shoulder, feeling Blaine's harsh breaths on the back of his neck as he followed Kurt's body forward.

"Oh, baby. Can you feel that? You're just swallowing those big cocks up, aren't you? Such a hungry little slut" Burt groaned as shoved in further.

"Ugh, Daddy..."

"You alright, Kurtie?" Blaine whispered in his ear.

"Oh, you're so big" he groaned.

Blaine leaned back to look down at where they were all joined. "Uh, God. Kurt, look at you, taking us both."

Burt started to thrust slowly, his cock making wet sucking sounds as he slid against Blaine's patient dick.

"Oh, wow. You feel so good" Blaine groaned as his eyes rolled up in his head. He fell against Kurt's warm back, wrapping an arm around him, as he started to shove his length back into his best friend's stretched and stuffed hole.

Burt gripped Blaine's free arm by the elbow as they figured out a rhythm to saw each cock in and out of Kurt.

"Oh, fuck. Show Daddy how good you take it, baby. Being so good for Blaine, letting him use your slutty ass."

"Oh, oh, fuck, fuck, Daddy"

"Uh, uh. Kurtie, I'm gonna cum"

"Let it rip, boy. Cum all over my cock. My boy can clean me up like the cute 'lil cumslut he is, won't you baby?"

"Uhhhh, yes, yes"

Kurt arched his back as Blaine's hips jerked and bucked against him wildly, before slamming in hard and splashing cum into his chute.

Blaine pulled out, resting as he draped himself all over Kurt's back. "Fuck him hard, Mister Hummel. He was so good for us."

"Guh, uh, fuck baby. You're so wet, hole so sloppy. You want my cum, baby?"

"Ah, yes. God, Daddy!"

Unable to feel the spurts of his Daddy's cum, Kurt's hole clenched down anyway as his gut flipped in pleasure, chasing his own climax until his father pulled out.

"Aw, fuck son" Burt huffed. "That was so good. You get down on your knees an' clean me up, you hear?"

Blaine and Kurt shuffled off the couch in silence. Kurt moved into position on his knees gingerly and started to lick up the puddle of cum in his Daddy's lap.

Blaine, not wanting to be left out, got on his knees behind Kurt to lick out his dripping hole.

Grunting, Kurt shoved his ass backwards trying to get more of Blaine's tongue.

"Good job, baby. You go an' enjoy yourself with your 'lil friend now."

"Thank you, Daddy"

Kurt grins as he spins around on a knee and kisses Blaine while they're still on all fours.

"Want me to clean you up too, Blainey?"

Blaine nods, smiling as Kurt pushes at his shoulders so he'll roll over on his back and present his dick, like a dog wanting a belly-rub.

With Blaine lying on the lounge floor, Kurt dips down and sucks on his soft cock.

"Can you get hard for me, Blaine?"

Blaine groans. Of course he can, it's only a matter of time. "Keep sucking me, Kurtie and you'll get what you want."

Kurt grinned, as he tugged at his friend's hardening dick. "And what do I want, Blainey?" he sing songed.

"Uh, you want me to fuck you again."

Burt chuckled from his seat on the couch as he watched his boys play. "He knows you too well, baby boy."

Blaine pulled Kurt up to lay over him as they rocked their hips together, kissing all the while.

Kurt dipped his tongue into his friend's ear, swirling it around, before breathing hotly, "I missed you, baby."

They continued to grind into each other as Blaine whispered, "I want you so much, Kurt. I want you to be my boyfriend. Will you?"

Kurt's body stilled as he pulled back to look his best friend in the eye. Unshed tears shone as he restarted his movements, rolling his hips down before speaking directly into Blaine's ear quietly. "You know Daddy won't let me have boyfriends, Blainey. But I want to...I want to be yours."

"What are ya waiting for, you two?" Burt grouched as the action slowed down again.

Kurt sat up, pulling Blaine up with him before sweeping the coffee table clear. The small pile of different size butt plugs tumbled out from the towel and spilt across the floor. Kurt laid himself down, with his ass hanging off the edge, legs spread wide.

Blaine shuffled forward on his knees, weeping cock in hand. He fed his dick back into Kurt's fuckhole and plunged in deeply. Laying himself over Kurt, he slid his hands underneath him, gripping his shoulders as he slowly slid his length all the way out and back in again.

"Not too sore, Kurtie?" Blaine asked softly.

"Ahh" Kurt exhaled as he frowned. "Ugh, n-no, just go slowly, ok?"

"Of course, baby" he mumbled as he pulled out. "Mister Hummel, can you pass me the lube please?"

Burt frowned, "He shouldn't need it unless you cleaned him up too good, boy. Anyway, he likes it rough, don't you baby?"

Kurt groans as the head of Blaine's cock brushes past his raw rim.

Blaine gets to his feet and holds his hand out to Kurt's father. "Please, sir."

Burt grumbles as he hands the bottle over, "Getting soft in my old age."

"Thank you, sir."

Blaine slicks his entire dick up before dropping back to his knees and swirling slippery fingers over his best friend's reddened rim. Pushing extra lube inside, Blaine makes sure to push his cock back into Kurt slowly.

He slides up Kurt's body, taking his previous position and starts to pump into him lazily.

"Oh, Blaine"

"Yeah, feel good?"

"So good. Fuck me, baby"

"Oh yeah. Fuck, I hate being away from you, Kurtie."

"You want me all the time?"

"All the time, baby. I can't get enough of you."

Blaine has a hand behind Kurt's neck and he pulls his head closer so he can kiss him.

Whispering into his ear, Blaine gives him everything. "I love you, Kurt. Love you so much."

Kurt's head drops back as he moans noisily. "Oh, Blaine. Me too, me too. Uh uh uh."

"Fuck him, Blainey. Fuck 'im hard" Burt calls out, leaning forward on the couch, stroking his heavy prick.

Blaine's pace picks up as he pushes himself upright. He licks his palm and wraps his hand around Kurt's oozing cock.

Crying out, Kurt arches up off the low table, body jolting as Blaine starts to pound into him.

"Fuck" they both cry as Kurt clamps his muscles down on Blaine's pulsing dick, that immediately starts erupting hot cum inside him.

Blaine's hand continues to twist and stroke Kurt's dick until he finally climaxes, cum squirting across his chest.

"Ah, fuck. Such a hot 'lil pair of fucks" Burt adds as he stumbles towards them. He stands over his splayed son and jerks his cock until he spills his own cum across Kurt's body.

Burt sighs as he slumps back onto the couch, "Such good boys."

Blaine's cell phone goes off in his discarded pants and he's quickly to his feet to answer it.

"Mom?...Yeah, of course. Okay."

"Mister Hummel, my Mom wants to know if Kurt can come over for lunch at my place. Can he?"

Burt looks at his son, who hasn't moved. "Better get cleaned up first, kiddo. You're a mess."

Blaine offers him a helping hand to get him upright. "Let's get you into the shower, Kurtie."

"Wh-what are we having for lunch, Blainey?" Kurt asks still dazed.

"Dunno" Blaine shrugs, leading Kurt to his room. "But I bet Mom will let you spend the night" he says with a grin.

"Oh good. It'd be nice to sleep with my boyfriend" Kurt giggles as Blaine scoops him up into a bone crushing hug.


End file.
